Out of the Darkness
by Night Dragon1
Summary: This is the sequel to Never Let Go. Slash! Peter/Tom ::runs off crying::


Night Dragon> ::looks at readers with teary eyes:: I am sorry! ::gets down onto knees:: please forgive me for making this pathetic story ::weeps:: if you want you could count this as a stand alone story! Now that I said it I'll go to my little corner and cry my little head off. ::runs off crying::  
________________________________________________________________________  


Out of the Darkness  
By Night Dragon_  
_

  
  
  
  
Darkness was all around me. Their voices! The demons. I could hear them all around. I stood there in the dark basement trying to find where the voices were coming from, before clutching my head out of frustration.. Their voices echoed in my mind. Laughing at me. Reminding me. Monsters took the voices of the dead and taunted me.  
"DICKIE You can be a leech - you know this - and it's boring. You can be quite boring.  
"I can't move without, 'Dickie, Dickie, Dickie!' Like a little girl!"  
I trembled as I could feel the stingy hot tears start to trail down my face.   
"I'm sorry..."   
Then it was Freddy's voice.  
"In fact the only thing which looks like Dickie, is you."   
  
Stop! I cried out without a voice. Tears stung my eyes and my body trembled. No... Please Stop!!!  
  
A sound, like someone slamming into something. I whirled around to see where it was coming from, but the demons were preventing me from seeing where it was. Glowing eyes appeared.   
  
I felt myself start to become swallowed up by fear as I was backed into a corner. I could feel the coldness from the walls seep into me as I pathetically huddled into a ball. Their voices became louder and louder.   
  
A sudden sound of crashing and soon everything went silent. I felt something touch my hand. I looked up and saw the most wonderful man of my dreams. He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug and faintly said the words, "I'll never let you go." Then the world around this darkness shattered.   
________________________  
  
  
I snapped awake and look around a little out of it. I tried to squirm only to find out that there was an arm swung around me, holding me. The sudden memory of talking with Peter. I looked up at Peter, feeling the fear starting to come back. Something warm brushed against my face. He was still breathing. He was still alive.   
  
That when I felt my heart was beating rapidly at the thought of Peter being dead by my hands... I shuddered.  
"So you're awake now?" I turned to look at Peter. He smiled at me with that amazing smile of his. His arms slid against mine lightly, making me tremble a bit.   
"How long was I asleep?"  
"Oh, about a hour and a couple of minutes. You needed to rest." Always caring for me... I smiled at him and was about to snuggle against him when someone just happened to knock at the door. Peter looked at the door a let out a sigh.   
"Excuse me for a moment, Tommy," he said, before he slipped away from me to answer the goddamn door.  
  
Peter was talking with someone quietly. I guess it was someone that worked on the ship. I sat up and watch Peter.   
I could have taken his life back there.  
I could have lost the only person that meant so much to me.   
I could have destroyed my soul.   
  
Peter turned to face me. His calm features soon melted away as the look of shock and fear masked him.   
  
"Tom."   
  
I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Peter was instantly by my side holding me. I pushed down all of my fears calming myself before I looked at him. It was bad enough that I couldn't talk because of the fear, but also for the fact that Peter was still by my side even when he knew I could've killed him.  
  
"Tom..."   
I looked at him and he cupped my cheek making sure I was looking at him.  
"Tom, it's all right. I'll be there for you. I am not going to leave you," he said. I gave him a small smile feeling my heart begin to swell. I pulled him into a tight hug making sure he wasn't going to disappear. I felt him wrap his arms around me reasuringly.   
  
For what seemed to be hours we stayed like that. Holding each other, promising each other comfort and something else. Something more desirable then sex. Something I have been searching for.   
  
Love.  
  
I smiled against him and pulled away to look at him.  
"Peter...?" He looked at me still cupping my cheek.  
"Hm?"  
"Can I ask you to do something?"   
He smiled and nodded. "Anything that doesn't involve me dancing around this compartment as a drunken idiot."   
I giggled at that idea.  
"No, none of that... it's just that..." I looked away.  
"Tom?"  
  
"Peter, I tried to kill you and yet, you're here." I met his eyes. "You are still here talking to me. Comforting me. Assuring me you won't leave. Loving me." He smiled warmly. "Never in my entire life have I felt what I feel now. Never have I felt this much love, Peter..." I reached and touched his face, never taking my eyes off from his rich chocolate eyes. "I want you to show me that I shouldn't be afraid of Love. That I shouldn't run... I want you to show me the gentler side. Peter... I want you to make love to me."  
  
I could see him go through the phases of being stunned, but that soon melted away.  
"Tom, I don't want to force anything on you. You've been hurt and your still not strong-" I covered his mouth.  
"Peter, you are the one I have been looking for. Please..." Peter moved forward and brushed his lips against mine, letting me respond to it. That small kiss soon melted into a passionate one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me as we started to explore each other. Letting him show me a reason not to be afraid.  
  
Our love making was slow and soothing. Every kiss helped me gain my strength and diminished my fears. Slowly exploring one another. Letting him show me a pleasurable hunger I never knew existed. Then the last step, he joined our bodies into one. The pleasure that came from it was amazing as well as exciting. I was being burned inside the blazing inferno of pleasure, but the end came so soon.   
  
Now here I am resting against my lover.... the word is foreign to me and yet it fills me up with this feeling in my heart, what I have been longing for for such a long time. I my head rested onto his shoulder as my hand was over his beating heart.   
  
"I love you, Peter..." I said. His hand took mine and entwined our fingers together, saying that we now belonged to each other.  
"I love you too, Tom."   



End file.
